


Her first heat

by 13thcatofthegate



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Summary: Papyrus and his wife Stephanie are relaxing in the empty house when the heat starts.





	

Her first heat.

Undertale fan story

Papyrus/Stephanieee OC

Started - 6/12/16

 

The night was cold as Papyrus and his wife slept bundled together in the thick covers. They were the only ones in the house which was rare. Sans had taken Riddle for the night and had gone to visit Frisk. They were both sound asleep when Steph started to stir. She couldn't sleep, a deep tight feeling was growing in her bones. Papyrus was woken up when he started feeling her shin bones rubbing against his. She was whimpering and he thought maybe she was having a nightmare. "Steph?" Pulling back the covers his face was hit with a burning warmth coming from just her body. Her crystal soul was shining bright and almost pulsed making her bones have a green tinge to them. His own soul started to glow a golden orange knowing what was happening to her.

"Steph, honey... calm down." Her eyes snapped open glowing bright green as she looked up at him. She was trying to catch her breath but Papyrus could tell she was having a hard time.

"Papyrus... what is going on?" He had a light smile on his face as he reached for her and kissed her on the head. Just where he had touched her seemed to be burning hot.

"Wow, you're really on fire." She grabbed him wrapping her arms around his chest and burying her skull under his chin. He could feel the heat through his bones and all the way to his soul.

"Papyrus, I don't know what's going on." She closed her eye sockets tight trying to hold on to something a bit colder than herself. She was so focused on the heat that she didn't notice his hands until they were running down her spine and ribcage. Her body twitched pressing closer against him.

"It's because you're in heat." She let out a gasp when he reached her lower spine and wrapping one of his long fingered hands around her bones. His thumb pressed into a soft spot just below her ribs making her throw her head back.

"I can help you ease the pain if you want me to." She could see a grin across his face as he waited for her answer. "Yes, My knight. Please..."

That was all she needed to say as she saw his right eye flare orange. Letting go of her spine he cupped her jaw giving her a kiss gently moving his tongue passed her teeth and swirling it around with hers. Steph's hands moved up his spine to his shoulder blades sending more of her heat into his chest. Steph could feel something forming in her pelvis and it was pulsing. She had known this feeling before but now it was stronger that ever. Once Papyrus broke away from the kiss he looked down her body seeing her magic gathered to form a ecto pussy.

"...You must really want it." Looking down her self she could see his boxers glowing a dull orange making her blush but soon she was reaching for it.

There was a gasp that came from Papyrus as she ran her hand down the length of the glowing dick that had formed between his legs. It seemed to him that he wasn't helping her but she seemed to be helping herself. He was about to stop her when she buried her face into his neck and started licking at his vertebrae. "Guh- honey..." Papyrus shivered, her breath was almost like fire as she continued. He could feel her start to roll him onto his back moving to his collar bone. Her body was giving off a green mist and he could feel her magic filling the room. "Steph! Please, calm down, if you burn to much of your magic..." She stopped looking up at him. She was laying halfway across his chest and her right eye was glowing bright green and her left a bright white.

He knew what that meant, she was trying to see if the idea in her head was a good one. When the right eye finally turned the same green as the left he relaxed. "Papyrus, I'll try to keep control of my magic but you have to help me." With the room filled with her green magic it seemed to be very relaxing like drifting in warm water. Sitting up he moved her to his lap the silky night dress she was wearing got pulled up rubbing his erection. With a bit of a growl he grabbed the fabric and pulled it over her head tossing it from the bed. She didn't wear panties and he could see her echo pussy pressed against his crotch sending a shiver through him. She moved her hips rubbing it and sending another shock through his bones.

He let her rub against him for a while before a loud groan made him place his hands on her hips to stop her. "God, honey... you're really going at it." His long fingers wrapped around her pelvic bones making her throw her head back and let out a loud moan. She felt him let go of her with one of his hands and a sudden warmth pressing at her. With the one hand he lifted her a bit before quickly lowering her again. The warmth that she now felt seeped all the way to her spine making her gasp and look down. Papyrus had slipped himself into her and he was larger than normal. With a grin on his face he grabbed her pelvis again running his thumbs along the top to her spine. Steph tried to hold back another moan by biting on her finger but it only muffled it. Wrapping her arms around his neck he began lifting her and thrusting her back down taking complete control of her movements. It was driving her crazy the way he pressed so deep into her almost hitting the bottom of her spine. She was feeling so dizzy and she started to fall back into the bed dragging him on top of her. Papyrus had to let go of her to support himself and continue thrusting into her. "Ah! Yes, my knight..." she whispered against his skull.

Papyrus could feel her tighten up as her legs crossed over his hips stopping him from moving. She arched her spine as he thrust into her so deep he hit the top of her tail bone. "OH, PAPYRUS!" she screamed digging her fingertips into his shoulder blades. He moaned resting his skull on her collar bone before nipping at it.

"Oh, please... bite me more." He moved to her neck and bit down hard making her shiver and raise her hips making him go deeper inside. She stopped breathing for a moment as her bones rattled in a shutter that made him let go of her neck. His own body shivered from that reaction making him cum. The moans that echoed off the walls seemed defining as they held onto each other tightly. They were both breathless as the magic in the air started to dissipate leaving the room cooler. Weakly Papyrus fell to the bed trying to get his soul to stop fluttering.

"Aaah, That felt unbelievable." Steph whispered wrapping her arms around him. Papyrus did the same feeling that her body heat had gone down. Giving her a smile he kissed her on the head.

"It felt like I went to heaven, Angel." Looking outside he could tell that the sun would be up in a few hours meaning that Sans and Riddle would be on their way home.


End file.
